This invention is concerned with parison transferring means for use in transferring glass parisons from a parison forming mould of a glassware container manufacturing machine to a further mould of the machine in which the parison is formed into a container.
Glassware container manufacturing machines of the so-called "individual section" type are equipped with parison transferring means which operates after a parison has been formed in a parison forming mould, by either a pressing or a blowing process from a gob of molten glass, to transfer the parison to a further mould in which the parison is blown into the shape of a container. The transferring means comprises jaws which form gripping means for gripping a parison and holding it while the jaws are moved about a horizontal axis of rotation to move them from a gripping position to a releasing position when the parison is in the further mould. The jaws are moved through approximately 180.degree. in this movement about the axis of rotation so that the parison is inverted during the movement. Conventional moving means for moving the jaws about the axis of rotation comprises a vertically-extending piston and cylinder assembly arranged to move a piston rod thereof in a vertical direction. The piston rod is attached to a rack which is meshed with a gear which is mounted for rotation about the axis of rotation. The jaws are mounted on carriers secured to the gear so that operation of the piston and cylinder assembly moves the rack which causes the gear and the jaws to rotate about the axis of rotation.
In glassware container manufacturing machines of the individual section type, space is very much at a premium and the above-described conventional parison transferring means is bulky involving as it does a vertically-extending piston and cylinder assembly with rack as well as items arranged along the axis of rotation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a parison transferring means which is less bulky than the above-described parison transferring means.